


Imagine helping Sam when he begins to doubt Jack.

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :(, F/M, Sam Winchester has doubts, Sam misses his mom, Sam trusts the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots





	Imagine helping Sam when he begins to doubt Jack.

You walk into the library of the bunker, finding your boyfriend where he always seems to be: sitting at the table, surrounded by books with his laptop in front of him. But, today he didn’t seem to be focused on the screen and is mind seemed to be elsewhere.

“Baby?” You questioned as you came close to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Everything okay?”

He turned to you, eyes glassy. “What if I’m wrong about Jack? Huh? What if he can’t do anything and Mom never comes back? Dean wants me to keep faith for the both of us but baby I don’t think I can. It’s too much! I can’t do that- I just can’t!”

You grabbed him gently by his chin and brought his eyes up to meet yours. “Hey don’t think like that. She will come back, you know she will. And Dean’s right, baby. He needs your faith in Jack to hold him up because he knows deep, deep down that he can help bring your mom back. And if you start falling down, you know I’ll be right there to pick you right back up again, okay? So please, stay strong, baby.”

Placing your self down on his lap, you kissed him chastely but passionately on the lips and pulled him into a hug, his head resting on your chest and his tears finally falling to hit your collarbone.


End file.
